A HalfBlood Halloween
by Number1PercabethFan
Summary: Annabeth's POV; Halloween party at Percy's house; bit of Percabeth at the end; Sorry! The story's better that the summary! I apologize if everyone's OOC!


This is my first fanfic, so please don't be angry if everyone's OOC! This takes place between BotL and TLO, so there might be some BotL spoilers, but no TLO ones! One-shot, if anyone was wondering…

Disclaimer: I *sadly* don't own PJO or any of the other characters (costumes) mentioned in my story!

A Half-Blood Halloween

**Annabeth's POV**

"Gods, Annabeth, hold still!" Silena told me impatiently.

"Easy for you to say. Your costume isn't cutting off any air circulation," I retorted.

"But my costume isn't as elaborate as yours!" She shouted back, clearly exasperated. Maybe I should explain a little. Percy was having a Halloween party at his apartment, and he invited some of his friends at camp. Grover, Tyson, and Beckendorf were all getting ready at his apartment. Silena, Thalia, and I were getting ready here. Juniper wanted to come, but she and the other nymphs were having their own party. Silena was Princess Jasmine, I was being forced into a Cinderella dress (by Silena, who else?), and, well, Silena and I weren't quite sure what Thalia was dressing up as…

"Get away from me! No! I don't want any perfume!" We heard Thalia shouting outside the Aphrodite cabin door. Silena had instructed her siblings to get out while we were getting ready, and they'd disappeared. Now, it looks like we'd found them.

Thalia burst in through the door, slamming it behind her. She had a frantic look in her eyes. "Oh *gasp* my *gasp* gods! Silena, your half sisters are scary!"

"So I've heard…" Silena giggled. Then she realized what Thalia was wearing. "Gold cowboy boots, jeans, pink shirt, gold jacket, blond wig… oh my gods! You're…Hannah Montana!" Silena and I nearly fell over we were laughing so hard.

"Ya, so? I like Hannah Montana…" Thalia grumbled. "At least I can breathe," she said with a pointed glance towards me. I took a long, dramatic sigh to show her that I could *hardly!* breathe.

"We're almost ready. I just need to put the finishing touches on Cinderella here," Silena said. She put some blush, eyeliner and eye shadow, lip gloss, and mascara on me. I had to admit, when she held up the mirror I actually thought I looked, well, _good_.

We all walked out towards the where Argus was waiting with the van. I had no idea where Silena got them, but my glass heels were VERY uncomfortable. We all stepped into the van and Argus drove off towards the city. All throughout the drive, one though kept crossing my mind: _What's Percy going to be?_

We arrived outside Percy's apartment building within twenty minutes. We thanked Argus, and walked inside. We took the elevator up to Percy's floor and stopped outside his door. I knocked, and Spiderman opened the door.

"Annabeth, Thalia, Silena! Glad you could come!" I heard Percy's voice say from beneath the mask. He let us in and Iron Man (Beckendorf), Batman (Grover), and Superman (Tyson) were waiting in his living room. Grover just about passed out when he saw Thalia dressed as Hannah Montana.

"Not a word, Underwood," she snarled.

"Well, now that everyone's here, let's start the party! Any ideas for what we should do?" Percy asked. I was a bit ticked that he hadn't mentioned my dress.

"I think Ms. Montana wants to do karaoke!" I shouted. Thalia glared at me.

"Singing!" Tyson giggled, clapping his hands. It was settled. We pulled straws to determine the order. Thalia was first, then Silena, Beckendorf, Tyson, Grover, Percy, and me.

"Well, I guess I have to do a Hannah Montana song, don't I?" Thalia grumbled. "Fine. Supergirl."

She grabbed the mike and started singing. You know, she actually sounded like Hannah! Once the song ended, we all cheered. Thalia blushed and went to sit in the back of the room.

"Okay, so I'll be singing La La Land by Demi Lovato," she gushed. She improved a dance number that actually fit with the song, so it was very entertaining.

Beckendorf was up next. "Um, well, I couldn't think of anything better, so I'll be singing U Can't Touch This by MC Hammer…" We all cheered when he was done, and he deserved it anyways.

"I'm going to sing Bananaphone!" Tyson squealed. He wasn't the best of the night, be we couldn't not cheer for Tyson!

"I'm going with my theme song: So Yesterday by Hilary Duff," Grover announced matter-of-factly. His adaption was cool, especially when he pulled out his reed pipes at the end.

Percy was up. I had no idea what he was going to sing. "I picked Fly With Me by the Jonas Brothers," he said shyly. He was amazing! He sounded just like Nick Jonas! I couldn't be sure, but I think I clapped the loudest.

Oh gods. It was my turn! I had barely even thought of a song! Then one came to me. "I'm going to be singing Me Without You by Ashley Tisdale," I announced, more confidently than I felt. I had just picked up the mike when there was a knock at the door. Grover went over and opened it.

"SURPRISE!" Oh Styx. I knew that voice. Dare… "Ooh! Karaoke!" she screeched! She ran up and grabbed the mike from me.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Move it, Cindy," she snarled. "Okay, so I'm going to sing Bubbly by Colbie Caillat." Her voice pierced through me like a celestial bronze blade. Finally, the song was over. I felt better about singing now. Surely I couldn't be worse than that, could I?

I grabbed the mike (again!), this time starting without interruption. The song passed fairly quickly, and the applause was much louder than I expected. The only ones not clapping were Dare and…Percy?! He and Rachel were totally absorbed in their conversation. He hadn't even heard me sing. He hadn't heard the song that I had chosen only because of him. It felt like time had frozen…and like I had been punched in the gut.

I pushed past everyone and headed towards the bathroom. I would not let myself cry, though, for two reasons. One, Silena would be furious about my makeup. Two, I wouldn't-couldn't- allow myself to look weak. I composed myself and went back to join the party.

I tried to laugh with my friends, but I just couldn't. All I could think about was the fact that he didn't care. Finally, it was late enough for me to suggest to Thalia and Silena that we should go. I was planning for a quick escape to the van, but someone grabbed my arm as I was opening the door.

"Nice job singing. Why'd you pick that song?"

I knew who it was without turning around. "If you must know, Seaweed Brain, I picked for…you," I said the last part quickly.

Percy was speechless. I turned around, finding his sea green eyes locked on mine. I was about to say something witty, but he kissed me. Not hard, just a quick peck. "Thanks for coming, Wise Girl. By the way, love the dress," he said, already turning back inside.

I could've stared after him all night, but Silena's voice jarred me back to reality. "Ready to go, Cinderella? Our pumpkin awaits."

I never did find out what he and Rachel were talking about, but something in his eyes told me that their conversation wasn't important.

The End ^_^

A/N: So? How was it? Too cliché? Too boring? Too good? Ya right. Just remember: the review button is your friend!


End file.
